The chair and other such articles of furniture for sitting thereon are well known and can come in many shapes, styles, sizes, and forms. Most articles of furniture comprise, at least in part, some type of rigid material such as wood, and even padded or cushioned chairs tend to have a rigid frame of some sort. Many of such chairs are intended exclusively for use by adults.
It is, in some situations, desirable that children sit on cushioned furniture so as to minimize the possibility of injury. Additionally, it is advantageous for children to have smaller furniture to fit their smaller size. Since children are likely to cause wear and tear on furniture, it is also advantageous to make a more durable furniture for use by children.
One common problem with chairs for children is that a child will often try to lean back with great force, and, eventually, a tear or break of a chair support backing may result. This can cause injury to the child.
It is to these problems and dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed.